Poke'mon: Sink Or Swim
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: On an island close to Scuttle Town, Risky Boots has stolen these 5 large boulders with the power to absorb electricity like a sponge called the Charge Stones. But these Charge Stones are the only things keeping this island from sinking into the ocean. Shantae follows Risky to the Alola region and asks Ash for help. Can they return the Charge Stones before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Charge Stones**

(An island near Sequin Land 1,000 years ago)

Two ropes were lowered to an underground cave from the entrance on the ceiling. A young prince who looked like Ash and a genie girl who looked like Shantae climbed down the rope to enter the cave. The prince who looked like Ash and the genie who looked like Shantae stopped at these five large glowing stones.

Genie who looked like Shantae- Well, we finally found the Charge Stones. Now we just need to charge them with enough electricity so this island won't plummet and everyone on it into the ocean.

Prince who looked like Ash- Got it. You ready, Pikachu?

Then a Pikachu was seen hanging from the prince's shoulder.

The prince's Pikachu- Pikachu!

Prince who looked like Ash- That's the spirit, Pikachu! Use thunderbolt on the Charge Stones! Porygon Z, help Pikachu out with zap cannon!

The prince who looked like Ash tossed a poke'ball and out came a Porygon Z. The prince's Pikachu and Porygon Z struck the Charge Stones with thunderbolt and zap cannon while the genie who looked like Shantae fired a bolt of lightning at the Charge Stones. After all those electrical attacks hit, the Charge Stones barely lit up a bit.

Genie who looked like Shantae- Not enough electrical energy. Maybe an electric attack from your Legendary Poke'mon might work?

Prince who looked like Ash- No. Why do you think I asked him to wait outside with Simba and Marco? There's barely enough room in here for us to get through. Besides, I have something that will work just as well.

Then the prince who looked like Ash rolled up his sleeve and showed the genie who looked like Shantae a Z-Ring.

Genie who looked like Shantae- And that is?

Prince who looked like Ash- It's called a Z-Ring. I picked it up as a souvenir during my trip to Alola. It can let my Poke'mon perform a special attack called a Z-Move. Observe…

The prince who looked like Ash moved his hands in a certain position and energy from the Z-Ring was being transferred to the prince's Pikachu.

Prince who looked like Ash- Pikachu! Electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

The prince's Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUUUUU!**

After the Z-Move hit the Charge Stone, they began to glow almost as bright as the sun.

Genie who looked like Shantae- Now that's more like it! It almost charged the Charge Stones to full power! Think Pikachu can do that again?

When the Genie who looked like Shantae turned to look at the Prince who looked like Ash, she saw the prince who looked like Ash helping his Pikachu get back up after it collapsed.

Prince who looked like Ash- Sorry, but the Z-Moves take a huge toll on the Poke'mon using them. Kind of similar to how Mega Evolution can tire my Charizard out as well after a long use.

Voice from above- Hey, are you almost done down there?

The prince who looked like Ash and the genie who looked like Shantae walked up to the cave entrance and saw a man who looked like Mario and a gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty standing near where the ropes were hanging from.

Prince who looked like Ash- We're still working on the Charge Stones. It might take a few minutes. There's no need to worry about us being down here.

Gray Tasmanian tiger- That's not why we were checking on you, mates! You're legendary Poke'mon is getting a little impatient waiting for you to come out!

Then they heard the roar of a huge Poke'mon nearby.

Prince who looks like Ash- You can tell him it will not be long. I'm capable of defending myself and so can Azra.

Genie who looks like Shantae- You know, for a legendary Poke'mon, you would assume he'd be more stoic.

Prince who looks like Ash- True, but then again, how often do you see a legendary Poke'mon him calling a human Poke'mon Trainer like me, his master?

The prince's Pikachu- Pikachu.

(On the same island 1,000 years later)

It was the middle of the night and a rope was dropped through that same opening in the ceiling of the underground cave. A thief climbed down the rope and entered the cave. The thief approached the Charge Stones and tried to move them. However, the Charge Stones were too heavy to be lift by hand. Then the thief used a crane system to pull the five Charge Stones out of the cave instead.

(Over by the docks of the island)

The thief was loading the Charge Stones onto a boat in the cover of darkness. However, a flashlight was suddenly shined on the thief, revealing it to be Risky Boots as she and her Tinkerbats were loading the Charge Stones onto her pirate ship. It was also revealed that Shantae was the one holding the flashlight now shining on the pirates.

Shantae- Up a bit late to be playing pirate, aren't you, Risky?

Risky Boots- Not you again! How did you even know I was here?!

Shantae- I could hear your steam powered gear a mile away. Anyway, you had best put whatever it was you've stolen back where it belongs if you know what's good for you.

Risky Boots- You wish you little bitch! All right men, get rid of this half-genie runt!

Tinkerbat- But Captain Risky, isn't that a bad idea?

Risky Boots- She doesn't even have any of those other heroes to back her up! Take her down…NOW!

Shantae- I don't need the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team to take you and your crew down.

Some of the Tinkerbats charged for Shantae, but Shantae used her dancer moves to avoid the attacks. Then Shantae used her hair whip attack to wrap her hair around the Tinkerbats and launch them into the air.

Shantae- Hope Sonic doesn't mind me using one of his tricks.

Shantae used her genie magic to transform into a purple hedgehog and performed a homing attack similar to the homing attacks Sonic performs. Hedgehog Shantae smacked all the Tinkerbats she hurled into the air like a pinball as the Tinkerbats fell to the ground after being knocked out. Hedgehog Shantae changed back to regular Shantae after she landed back to the ground and turned to face Risky Boots again.

Shantae- Alright Risky Boots, you're ne…what…?

Shantae realized that Risky Boots and her ship had already left while Shantae was distracted.

Shantae- Cheap move, Risky Boots! Leaving some of your own crew members behind so you could escape. What were those stones she took from that cave? I better ask Uncle Mimic if he knows anything.

(Somewhere in the middle of the ocean)

Risky Boots' ship was setting sail.

Risky Boots- Can't believe that genie runt showed up and this late at night!

Tinkerbat- Captain Risky, you sure it was a good idea leaving some of our own crew behind like that?

Risky Boots- Wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened. And they always manage to return to the hideout in the end. Now then, we're setting sail to the nearest place with a massive energy deposit.

The Tinkerbat pulled out a laptop and began searching.

Tinkerbat- Uh…maybe we shouldn't go to the nearest one. Apparently, another member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team is currently…

Risky Boots- I don't care! Can't be as bad as Shantae!

(At Mimic's workshop in Scuttle Town)

Mimic was searching through a few old books until he found info about the large rocks Risky Boots took from that underground cave.

Mimic- Ok, I think I've found it. It says here those were the Charge Stones, five large stones that absorb and store electrical energy. Sort of like a battery. It says here, your mother, along with a few friends, put the Charge Stones there to help keep the island from sinking.

Shantae- Sinking?

Mimic- Yes. The island and everyone inhabiting it was in danger of sinking to the bottom of the ocean. So, your mother used the electrical energy from the Charge Stones to keep the island above the water. I'm afraid it will sink in about two weeks and drown everyone living there in about two weeks unless you get those Charge Stones back in their proper place.

Shantae- But what does Risky Boots want those Charge Stones for?

Mimic- Not sure, but you know it can't be good. Might I suggest you go see your Poke'mon Trainer pal.

Shantae- You mean Ash? Why?

Mimic- His Poke'mon, Pikachu, is an electric type Poke'mon. And since the Charge Stone absorb electricity, there's a possibility Pikachu might be able to track them.

Shantae- Makes sense, I guess. I'll see if Ash is available.

(The next morning at the Hau'oli City market)

Ash was picking up a few groceries from the market. He had two bags in each hand. Along with Ash were Brock, Misty, and Pikachu who were also carrying a lot of grocery bags.

Ash- Thanks for helping me with the grocery shopping today.

Brock- Well, you and Professor Kukui are letting us stay at your place while Misty and I are still here in Alola.

Misty- I still can't believe you and most of the Super Mario Brothers' Team got ambushed at Peach's Halloween party.

Ash- Uh…Misty…I'd rather not talk about that…please…

Misty- What's wrong? Embarrassed that you and the others were captured and Luigi and Tails had to come and rescue all of you?

Ash- Anyway…I just hope I can get a little break from anything Tabuu related for a little bit.

Pikachu- Pikachu.

Brock- I might've spoken a bit too soon there, Ash.

Ash- Really, why?

Misty- Because Shantae is standing right behind you.

Ash quickly turned around and saw Shantae standing right in front of him.

Ash- Oh…hello there, Shantae.

Shantae- Hi Ash. Listen, I think I might need your help with something.

Ash- Can it wait? I literally got my hands full at the moment.

Ash shows Shantae the shopping bags in his hands.

Shantae- This is kind of important.

Brock- You know Ash, it is your responsibility as a member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team to assist another member when asked for help.

Ash- Ok. If Shantae would be more than happy to help us carry the groceries back to Professor Kukui's shack, we can discuss the details there. Deal?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Power Trouble**

(Professor Kukui's house)

Rotom'dex was sitting in front of the television watching a detective show while wearing a silly looking blond wig that looked like the hair the detective in the show had. Eventually, Rotom'dex heard the door open.

Rotom'dex- Oh Ash, you're home. Did you get everything on the list? Oh, I see Shantae is with you. Is this Tabuu related since a member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team came to see you?

Ash- Hope not!

Shantae- You can relax, Ash. It's not Tabuu related, thankfully. I think we can all use a little bit of time from Tabuu for a little bit after what happened last Halloween. But does involve a potential crisis on our hands. Last night, Risky Boots took these large stones called the Charge Stones from an island southeast of Scuttle Town. Apparently, those Charge Stones have the power to contain electrical, like an energy sponge. But those Charge Stones were also what was keeping that island from sinking into the ocean. Unless I get those stones back within two weeks, that entire island and everyone on it, will sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Misty- But why come and seek Ash?

Shantae- Since the Charge Stones can absorb electricity, I figured Pikachu might be able to track it.

Ash- That is true. When Team Rocket messed with an energy absorbing machine, Pikachu was able to help us track it. But we still need to know where to look. Any idea where Risky might've taken the Charge Stones?

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and the TV turned to static for a few seconds.

Ash- What's going on with the power?

Rotom'dex- It seems we might be experiencing a blackout. The backup generator is already kicking in.

Then the television was showing a news broadcast.

News reporter- We interrupt this program to give you a news update. A strange group of pirates have broken into the city power plant. They've forced their way inside and the authorities are struggling to get in to stop whatever it is that they're doing. We assume it might be what's causing the power outages that's rapidly spreading across Hau'oli City.

Brock- I guess that answers your question.

Shantae- Really wasn't expecting Risky Boots to come here.

Rotom'dex- You said those Charge Stone absorb electricity. Risky Boots must want to drain the nearest energy supplier station she can get to.

Ash- Then let's get to the city power plant and kick some ass!

Pikachu- Pika Pika!

(From a fake malasada truck parked outside Professor Kukui's house)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were using their spying equipment to listen in on what Ash and Shantae were saying.

Jessie- Interesting. Stones that can absorb electricity.

James- They sound like they can be very useful to us.

Meowth- Especially when it comes to capturing Pikachu! Those Charge Stones can block all of Pikachu's electric attacks and drain him completely. Leaving him vulnerable for us to capture! And to think, that will be just the beginning…

Before Team Rocket could continue their fantasy, they heard the customer service bell for their malasada truck ring.

James- A customer…?

Meowth- Let's make this quick so we can get on the twerps' tail.

Jessie- Good day to you and how may we help…

When Jessie, James, and Meowth turned around, they saw a mysterious figure in a black cloak standing right outside the truck.

Meowth- Yikes! Talk about your tall, dark, and weird…

Jessie- Yes…is there anything we can do for you today good sir?

Mysterious figure- Yeah, I'd like you to leave Ash and Shantae alone and not bother them this fanfiction.

James- Excuse me…?

Mysterious figure- You heard me. Leave Ash and Shantae alone or somebody might inform them that Team Rocket is spying on them from a fake malasada truck park right outside the building.

The mysterious figure in the black cloak began walking away, but then he briefly turned to look at them one last time before waving at them.

Mysterious figure- Have a nice day.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were left speechless after what had just happened.

Meowth- Who the hell was that guy?!

James- I don't know and I don't think I want to find out!

Jessie- Because he threatened to tell the twerp about us?

James- No, because of that mark on his right palm…

Jessie and Meowth looked at the mysterious figure again and saw a glowing mark on his right palm that looked very similar to the mark they've seen on Tabuu's followers' left palms.

Meowth- You don't think he has a relationship with Tabuu?!

James- Maybe it's best if we back away from this one for now…

Jessie- …agreed…

(At the Hau'oli City power plant)

Officer Jenny and the Hau'oli City police were doing their best to try and fend off the Tinkerbats in an attempt to try and get inside the power plant.

Officer Jenny- Gumshoos, use bulldoze!

Gumshoos- Gum…SHOOS!

Gumshoos stomped its foot to the ground and made a shockwave the knocked a few Tinkerbats away from them. But as soon as those Tinkerbats were knocked down, more kept coming. A few were about to attack Officer Jenny, but then a Kanto Geodude used a move called gyro ball to knock the Tinkerbats away.

Brock- Officer Jenny, fear not as your prince in shining armor has arriv…aaaah!

Before Brock could continue trying to impress Officer Jenny, he felt Misty grab hold and yank on his ear.

Brock- OW! Hey! Cut that out, Misty! This really hurts there! OWCH!

Misty- At least you had the brains to behave in front of Shantae during the first chapter, but get it through your thick head, Brock! This is not the time nor place to do shit like that!

Ash- Officer Jenny, you and Gumshoos alright?

Officer Jenny- I'm fine, Ash, but you and your friends shouldn't be here.

Ash- I've told you before, I'm the Poke'mon Trainer who's part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. And this could be a Super Mario Brothers' Team situation.

Shantae- He's right. These pirates that are attacking the power plant, they're called the Tinkerbat pirates and they're led by a pirate lady, Risky Boots, who is a criminal from Scuttle Town.

Officer Jenny- I think I've seen her. She was driving this strange machine that looked like it had these five large glowing stones inserted in. Whatever those stones are, they can drain electricity. It's what that pirate is using to drain the city power with.

Shantae- But where in that building is Risky hiding in?

Suddenly, Pikachu's cheeks began to spark and Pikachu was feeling some kind of pull similar to magnetic compass pointing its direction.

Pikachu- Pika Pi!

Ash- Right, Pikachu reacted the same way when Team Rocket was using a power draining machine. Pikachu can use his own electricity to track the Charge Stones.

Shantae- Then let's get inside and stop her already!

As Ash and Shantae made their way to get inside the power plant, a few Tinkerbats tried to attack them from behind.

Tinkerbat- We must not let them reach Captain Risky!

Brock- Geodude, mega punch!

Misty- Corsola, spike cannon!

Then the Tinkerbats were knocked away from Ash, Shantae, and Pikachu by those two Poke'mon attacks.

Ash- Misty, Brock?

More Tinkerbats tried to jump, but Brock's Geodude, Misty's Corsola, and Officer Jenny's Gumshoos kept them all from reaching them.

Brock- Ash, you and Shantae had best get moving.

Ash- But what about…

Misty- No time for that, Ash! We'll hold them off!

Shantae- She's right, Ash. Our top priority is to get those Charge Stones back from Risky.

(Inside the power plant)

Risky Boots was driving this massive machine being powered by the Charge Stones and was using them to drain the city of its power.

Risky Boots- Yes, just a bit more and this city's energy will be completely mine to control!

But just as Risky was wallowing her moment, both the door and a Tinkerbat was slammed against the wall next to her in the room. When Risky turned towards where the metal door used to be, she saw a Mega Charizard fly into the room. Ash, Pikachu, and Shantae entered the room shortly after Mega Charizard.

Shantae- Risky Boots!

Risky Boots- In the flesh. I see you've managed to track me down…again…and brought another one of your ****ing friends.

Ash- Why are you even bothering your time with the Alola region? It's not even part of Sequin Land or anywhere near it.

Risky Boots- This city was the closes large energy deposit from where the Charge Stones were before I took them. And without power, everyone in this city will have to do whatever I demand to get it back. Especially to save those on life support in the hospitals.

Ash- Like I'll let a bitch like you get away with that! Pikachu, thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUUUU!

Pikachu launched his thunderbolt at Risky, but the machine she was driving quickly absorbed the attack.

Risky Boots- Wow! That Pikachu certainly has a lot of energy. The Charge Stones actually gotten much brighter.

Ash- Ok…if a regular thunderbolt won't work…how about a 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt. Pikachu, electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Pikachu fired that Z-Move at Risky. When the machine tried to block the attack, it actually got pushed back and almost slammed into the wall. But it stopped before it could.

Risky Boots- Got more firepower then I was expecting. But as you can see, not even…

Suddenlly, the machine turned bright red, steam was bursting from the machine, and the controls were starting to malfunction.

Risky Boots- What the…What's going…

Machine's computer- Warning! Warning! Systems at critical overload! Systems at (slow motion) critical…overload…

(Outside the power plant)

Brock, Misty, and Officer Jenny had their attention taken completely away from the swarm of Tinkerbats after they heard and saw an enormous explosion from inside the power plant. All the Tinkerbats ran away after the explosion, so they didn't have to worry about them for now.

Brock- Oh no…Ash and Shantae…

Misty- You don't think…

Brock- Let's go see if they're alright!

(In another area in Hau'oli City)

A mysterious figure in a black cloak was watching the smoke from the explosion from where Team Rocket had parked their malasada truck after he had purchased a honey glazed malasada from them only moments ago before the explosion. He watched as the Charge Stones were also shot into the sky and now being scattered across all of Melemele Island.

Mysterious figure- Well…this could complicate things a bit…(chomps)…

The mysterious figure takes a bite out of the malasada he bought from Team Rocket.

Mysterious figure- Hey! That's a pretty damn good malasada! I don't know why those three don't make this their main job. I'll bet it pays more than Giovanni is paying them and let situations where they'd get their asses kicked by Ash. (Chomps)

(Back at the power plant)

After the smoke had cleared from the explosion, Shantae, Ash, and Ash's Poke'mon were protected by a force field created by Shantae's genie magic. The power to Hau'oli City was returned, but the area around them was mostly trashed.

Shantae- I think you might've overdone it a tiny bit there, Ashy-boy…

Ash gave Shantae a nervous smile for a brief moment. Once Shantae dropped the barrier, a soot covered Risky Boots fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor.

Risky Boots- You! You ****ing idiot! Do you realize what you've just done?!

Ash- Uh…foiled you plan?

Risky Boots- You just shot the Charge Stone across this island! Now I have to find them all over again! But first I'm gonna take your head, Poke'mon Trainer!

Risky Boots swung her sword at Ash, but Ash ducked and managed to kick Risky in the chest, knocking her back to the floor.

Ash- I might usually be commanding my Poke'mon in battle, but that doesn't mean my own combat skills are something you can overlook. Just look at what happened to Ganondorf when he underestimated me. Also, my Poke'mon are really not happy with that attack you tried to make there, Risky.

Risky Boots looked around and saw six of Ash's Poke'mon surrounding her and glaring at her.

Pikachu- Pika!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Lycanroc- (Grrr)

Torracat- (Hiss)

Rowlet- (Whoot)

Poipole- Poi!

Risky Boots- (Grunts) You win this round, but this is far from over!

Then Risky Boots pulls out a grappling gun and uses it to swing out of the area.

Shantae- Risky was right about one thing. Launching the Charge Stones was a stupid move. Now we need to find them again like how Risky is trying to.

Ash- …Ooops…

Suddenly, Brock and Misty rushed into what was left of the room in the power plant.

Brock- Ash, Shantae, is everything alri…oh my…

Misty- Did a bomb go off or something?

Ash- It's…kind of a long story…(nervous laughter)…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Familiar Face from The Beginning**

(Somewhere in Hau'oli City)

A mysterious figure in a black cloak was looking out at the see from a walkway near the beach. After a minute or two, a mysterious trainer approached him from behind.

Mysterious trainer- You wanted to see me, sir?

Mysterious figure- Yes, I did. I trust you've already been briefed about the Charge Stones?

Mysterious trainer- Yes. Gooboo Steve has already filled me in on the situation. But why have you called me here?

Mysterious figure- Well…your friend, Ash, got a little carried away and has forced the search for the Charge Stones to start all over again. It's too risky for me to try and guide them to where the Charge Stones landed on Melemele Island without exposing myself. And I'm hoping I can at least avoid my brother until Susie returns with my order from Dyntos to help me fix my…missing arm problem…

Mysterious trainer- And you want me to guide Ash to the Charge Stones?

Mysterious figure- Yes, please. I'm sure you'll think of something to use as an alibi if Ash asks you how you know the areas where the Charge Stones landed.

Mysterious trainer- And if I run into any trouble?

Mysterious figure- Fret not, I'll be following close behind. Besides, I'm sure that stone I gave you to Mega Evolve your Charizard and the Z-Crystal to let your Pikachu use that Z-Move is more than you need.

Mysterious trainer- You know I call them…

Mysterious figure- I know what you nickname your Poke'mon, but I we don't have time for this at the moment.

(At the Hau'oli City power plant)

Ash and Shantae were explaining to Brock and Misty about what had happened inside the power plant while Officer Jenner and the rest of the police were cleaning up the mess the Tinkerbats made.

Brock- Sounds like the Z-Move contained too much energy for Risky's machine to handle all at once. Obviously, the Charge Stones could handle it, but not that machine.

Misty- But it's also typical of Ash to make such a boneheaded move like that. You and Shantae could've been hurt in that explosion!

Ash- Hey, I stopped Risky, didn't I?!

Misty- Yes, but now we have to find the Charge Stones again.

Brock- And Melemele Island is a big place. It will still take some time to search the whole island.

Shantae- If only we had at least an idea of the areas they landed in.

Suddenly, Pikachu's ears went up and one of them even twitched a bit.

Pikachu- Pika…?

Pikachu quickly turned around and saw a Pikachu with a combover standing behind him.

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Sparky- Pikachu!

Both Pikachu and Sparky rushed to each other and began rubbing their electric cheeks against the others'.

Shantae- Another Pikachu?

Ash- Hold on…I know that Pikachu! That's Sparky. That has to mean…

Suddenly, a Poke'mon Trainer walked up from behind Sparky, picked him up, and put Sparky on his shoulders.

Richie- Hey there, Ash. Long time no see.

Ash- Richie! Yeah, it has been too long since we last met.

Shantae- Friend of yours?

Ash- Yeah, Richie and I go way back. We first met at the Kanto League back when my journey first began. In fact, we battled at the Indigo Plateau stadium during the Poke'mon League.

Misty- And then you were disqualified because you failed to control Charizard!

Ash- Misty…please don't bring that up ever again…

Richie- Anyway, Ash and I have been best friends ever since and we've even crossed paths a few times during our adventures since the Indigo Plateau.

Ash- Actually, I haven't seen you since we rescued that Lugia from Team Rocket back in Joto. But how have you been, Richie?

Richie- Catching Poke'mon, battling gyms, competing in Poke'mon Leagues, same old same old. But I know it hasn't been the same old same old for you, Ash. I've been hearing you've been kicking bad guys' ass' and joined the Super Mario Brothers' Team since Tabuu almost destroyed our world.

Then Brock noticed something on both of Richie's wrists.

Brock- Hey Richie, is that a Keystone and Z-Ring you got there?

Richie- Yes, they are. Truth be told, it hadn't exactly been same old. I guess you can say…I've gotten myself a part-time job working for someone. And these were my payment for some of the jobs I did for him. In fact, I'm actually here on business.

Shantae raised one eyebrow in suspicion.

Shantae- Really…? And what type of business are you involved in.

Richie- Usually involving things like excavating and digging up the past to learn more about our history. I guess you can say archology in a manner of speaking.

Shantae- And who is this person you're working for?

Richie- Does it really matter? Besides, I figured you might be more interested as to where on Melemele Island I saw these glowing rocks landed.

Ash- You know where the Charge Stones are?!

Shantae- Wait a minute! How do you know where the Charge Stones are or even know about the Charge Stones?!

Richie points to this tall mountain in the distance before explaining.

Richie- I was doing some work over at the top of Ten Carat Hill, because like I said before, I was on business, when I saw this explosion coming from Hau'oli City. After the big boom, I saw these glowing rocks being flung to five different areas on Melemele. Afterwards, I decided to come down here and see what happened.

Shantae- And you happen to arrive so quickly all the way from that mountain?

Richie- I asked Zippo to fly me down from Ten Carat Hill.

Brock- Zippo? Your Charmeleon?

Richie- Actually, Zippo evolved into a Charizard some time ago.

Ash- That does make sense. So Richie, where did you see the Charge Stones land?

Shantae quickly wrapped her arm around Ash's neck, similar to a headlock, and gave a nervous smile.

Shantae- Please excuse us for one minute!

Then Shantae turned Ash and herself around like they were huddling like football players.

Shantae- Ash, don't you find this a little suspicious?!

Ash- Suspicious about what?

Shantae- Some ordinary Poke'mon Trainer happens to come by and claims to know where the Charge Stone landed on Melemele Island after you launched them with that explosion. That can't be a coincidence. Even if you do know him. I'm telling you, that is obviously something he's not telling us.

Ash- I think you're being a bit too paranoid, Shantae. I've known Richie for my entire journey to become a Poke'mon Master. He's my best friend after all and I know he's trustworthy. Richie is my friend and he's already earned my trust. And until I find reason that my best friend would try and betray me after all we've been through, I see no reason not to trust him. Besides, you got any other leads to the Charge Stones' whereabouts?

Shantae- Fine, but I know he's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what…

Shantae let go of Ash and they both turned around to look at Richie. But before they could say anything, Officer Jenny approached them.

Officer Jenny- I'm sorry, but we need this area cleared out. The city is going to need to need this repaired as soon as possible. Shame those pirates got away without answering for all this.

Brock- You can take me into custody! I'll be more than happy to talk to you about anything you as…AAAAAA!

Misty grabbed Brock's ear again and began pulling on it.

Misty- We have a situation on our hands and all you can think about it making out with Officer Jenny?!

Richie- Brock is still at it, I see. I guess some things never change.

Shantae- Wait? Brock has done this before?

Ash- I guess you can say as many times has Bonnie asking random girls to date Clemont. And believe it or not, Max used to pull Brock's ear during my travels in Hoenn. Not only that, but while I was in Sinnoh, Brock's Crogunk would let itself out of its' poke'ball and use poison jab on Brock. Alright Richie, where to?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Quick Lesson of The Past**

(Route 3 on Melemele Island)

Ash, Shantae, Misty, Brock, and Richie were each riding a Poke'mon known as Mudsdale while Rotom'dex was floating close behind Ash. Pikachu and Sparky were riding on Ash and Richie's shoulders as their trainers were riding the Mudsdales.

Shantae- I'm not used to traveling this way. Usually, I turn into the animal need for the situation.

Ash- You might want to get used to it, Shantae. In my world, everyone uses and/or rides Poke'mon to get from one place to another usually. We all have our own rules in each world we all come from and it was a little hard for me to get used to the rules from Kirby's home on Popstar.

Misty- You went to Popstar recently?

Ash- I'm sure you heard about the time when Unova got quarantined because an unknown illness was spreading. Turns out, everyone in Unova was poisoned by a villain from Kirby's world named Sectonia so she could force Reshiram and Celebi to do her dirty work. Kirby realized they were Poke'mon that Sectonia brought with her to Popstar and came to me for assistance. But I really can't believe Team Rocket followed us all the way to another planet like Popstar.

Brock- I can. Those three have been following you for how long now?

Ash- I guess you have a good point there, Brock. Say Richie, what events from the past have you discovered your part time job?

Richie- Mostly involving these warriors that existed 1,000 years ago. One thing that both me and my…boss…have been exited to find is this ancient castle that belonged to prince that lived in the Kanto region 1,000 years ago. This prince was also a talented Poke'mon Trainer, but the most recognizable thing about him is he had a legendary Poke'mon under his command. Rumor has it, that legendary Poke'mon is still alive 1,000 years later and guards its master's castle. But I've also leaned about giant gorilla from Kong Jungle who was the king of Kongo Jungle, but had a heart as big as his giant body. A swordsman from Hyrule who wielded the Master Sword 1,000 years ago, but also wore the pelt of a gray wolf and even fought like a wild wolf with the Master Sword in his mouth and one dagger placed in each webbing of his hands. A female Star Warrior who was also from Popstar like Kirby who had the same powers…and appetite as Kirby. A white hedgehog who was once a powerful god that was cast out after being framed, but he used an emerald to hide a fraction of his power to let him keep some of his powers, like his super speed, and he was said to have made a settlement in Mobius after he was wrongfully casted out. A gray Tasmanian tiger with a scar covering his left eye, a giant boomerang the size of his body, and a tabaco smoking addiction that was considered to be the most cunning thief in Australia. An angel who was deemed captain of Skyword's army before Pit was. And there was a whole genie, no offense Shantae, that was Scuttle Town's guardian genie 1,000 years ago.

Shantae- And we could care about this why?

Richie- There is reason to believe these warriors from 1,000 years ago could be the original Super Mario Brothers' Team. There was one thing that connected them all together. They all met two brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom. An army of dinosaurs led by King Tyrannosaurus invaded Kongo Jungle and drove the Kong's out of their home. The gorilla met a man from the Mushroom Kingdom that agreed to help him reclaim Kongo Jungle from the dinosaurs. The Demon King, Demise, was creating some kind of negative version of the Triforce to try and destroy Hyrule and claim Hylia's Triforce's. The swordsman accepted help from a visitor from the Mushroom Kingdom and they not only defeated Demise, but shattered that negative version of the Triforce. The female Star Warrior was beaten by dark witch who stole a magic item called the Brush of Dream and she crashed landed on Earth. The man from the Mushroom Kingdom helped her recover and helped her get the Brush of Dreams back as well. A destructive power was unleased in the Kanto that would've turned all of Kanto into a lifeless wasteland. The man from the Mushroom Kingdom helped the prince seal this power underneath his castle before it could destroy all of Kanto. The white hedgehog and a new friend of his, who was a young fox boy who loved to invent things, found these seven mystical gems that could absorb and contain energy, even that from a god. The god that framed the white hedgehog wanted those gems and attacked Mobius to try and take them. The man from the Mushroom Kingdom not only helped the former hedgehog god defend Mobius, but also proved he was actually framed for another god's crimes. Skyworld was invaded by Kronos and the Titians of Greek myth and the only one who had the guts to stand up to them was this little angel. The man from the Mushroom Kingdom helped the angel defeat Kronos and imprison the Titians in a vault at the bottom of the ocean. As for the genie, her older sister became corrupted with dark magic and tried to destroy Sequin Land. The guardian genie tried confronting her sister, but was beaten and stuffed into a lamp before that lamp was tossed into the ocean. Those brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom happen to reel that lamp while fishing at the docks. They freed the genie and helped her defeat her corrupted sister before trapping her inside a black lamp. Then came the time when the Mushroom Kingdom was attacked by a demon called the Shadow Queen. The two brothers were having trouble dealing with such a disaster on their own, but all of those other warriors who they've helped arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom to help those two brothers like how they helped them. As I said before, they could've been the original Super Mario Brothers' Team that fought Tabuu 1,000 years ago. Still no confirmed evidence, but the theory is on the table. But like I said, I'm interested in finding this castle hidden somewhere in the Kanto Region.

Ash- This legendary Poke'mon this prince has…did it have large wings?

Richie- Sorry, but I don't know what the legendary Poke'mon was. I'd assume it was a flying type since the prince usually got around by riding on its back.

Misty- Ash, you're not thinking of trying to catch that legendary Poke'mon?! Let me tell you, hero and member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team or not, you would surely get your ass kicked severely if you try…

Ash- That's not why I asked, Misty! After Kirby and I defeated Seconia on Popstar, she tried attack us from behind. But before she could…she was hit with a hyper beam from a Poke'mon that was flying just above us. Kirby and I couldn't identify what Poke'mon it was…but I felt I had some kind of connection with it. Now I feel that could've been the same legendary that prince had. In fact, Tabuu and his followers keep referring me to prince that was also a Poke'mon Trainer that was part of the original team. I just want to know more about that Poke'mon that saved me and Kirby that day.

Rotom'dex- I remember that! It flew away before I could take a picture of it.

Suddenly, both Pikachu and Sparky's cheeks began to spark.

Pikachu and Sparky at the same time- Pika…"

Ash- I think Pikachu and Sparky have picked up something.

Ash, Shantae, Misty, Brock, and Richie had the Mudsdale they were riding move in the direction Pikachu and Sparky were pointing towards. Eventually at the top of the mountain path, there stood a large blue glowing stone with electricity sparking.

Shantae- It's one of the Charge Stones!

Misty- It's bigger than I expected…

Brock- Well, let's get this one out of the way.

Brock got off the Mudsdale he was riding and tried to lift the Charge Stone.

Shantae- Stop before you break your back. The Charge Stones are even heavier than they look. You'll need a crane that can lift a crane to move just one. How Risky managed to get all five out of that underground cave I'm still having trouble figuring out.

Richie- Hold on. My boss did give me something that could help out.

Richie pulled out some kind of strange looking cube that looked like something out of Tron. Richie pointed the cube at the Charge Stone, pushed a button on the cube, a bright light shined on the cube, and the Charge Stone disappeared into the cube.

Shantae- What is that thing and where did you get it?

Richie- My boss has many resources, but that's all I can say at the moments. But with this, we can carry the Charge Stones back to the island without causing any hernias.

Shantae- Maybe I should have a talk with your boss if you won't tell us anything about him.

Richie- Maybe you can. He is interested in the Super Mario Brothers' team, but mostly with Mario. He has told me he might want to get in touch with Mario soon. But we can talk about that later after we've gotten all the Charge Stone. I believe I saw another fall in the Melemele Meadow.

(On the ocean near the mountain path of Route 3)

Risky Boots' pirate ship was sailing near Melemele Island. Risky Boots was watching Ash and Shantae through a telescope while still on her ship at a safe distance.

Risky Boots- I see they found one of the Charge Stones. And there's another Poke'mon Trainer with them. But he has a device that can store the Charge Stones…interesting…

Tinkerbat- Captain Risky, what should we do?

Risky Boots- We'll let them find all five Charge Stone for us. Until then, you and the rest of the Tinkerbats continue on those upgrades. I don't want it to explode again because it couldn't handle a damn Z-Move!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hunt for The Charge Stones**

(Melemele Meadow)

A large glowing rock with electricity was sparking lying in the middle of a flowerbed. Many of the Poke'mon in the meadow were fleeing from it. Soon after, Ash, Shantae, Misty, Brock, Rotom'dex and Richie arrived at the site.

Shantae- Well, this was easier to find than expected.

Misty- Hope no one got crushed when the Charge Stone landed.

Richie- So far, only those flowers were crushed by the stone.

Richie pulled out that cube and the Charge Stone went into the cube like the first Charge Stone they found.

Ash- That makes two. Only three more to go.

Richie- The next Charge Stone landed in Kala'e Bay. And I think there is a path leading to the bay in Melemele Meadow.

Ash- You mean Seaward Cave. I know where that hidden entrance is in the meadow. Mallow and I discovered it while searching for this nectar for a recipe Mallow wanted to try.

(Later at the Kala'e Bay)

Ash, Shantae, Misty, Brock, Rotom'dex and Richie were riding on Misty's Gyarados as they were surfing over the water. Pikachu and Sparky were standing on Gyarados' head, trying to get a read on where the Charge Stone might be. While at the same time, Shantae was starting to feel a little sick going up and down on Gyarados' tail.

Shantae- Crap! I think I'm getting seasick…(gulps)…maybe I should just transform into my crab or mermaid form and swim after the rest of you.

Rotom'dex- I don't think that's such a good idea, Shantae. There are many wild water type Poke'mon under the surface. And they usually try and attack anything that gets in their territory.

Shantae was about to jump off of Gyarados, but then she saw a Tentacruel, Crawdaunt, and Sharpedo battling it out not too far under the water.

Shantae- On second thought, getting seasick doesn't sound so bad!

Richie hands Shantae a bottle of pills.

Richie- Here. Someone else who I work with gets motion sickness and I bring these along in case he has that problem while we're doing a job.

Shantae- Uh…thanks…

After Shantae took some of those pills, Brock and Misty noticed Ash was looking around the area like he was expecting something.

Misty- Keeping an eye out for the next Charge Stone?

Ash- I'm keeping an eye out for Team Rocket. Usually by now, those three would try to jump me in one way or another.

Brock- I guess that makes sense, but do you think they'll try anything with a second member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team with you?

Ash- They tried charging Sonic while he was in his super form. They even followed me to Kirby's home planet. So I think it's very possible.

Richie- Actually, I overheard someone recently made them an offer they…(hehe)…couldn't refuse…

Rotom'dex- Does not really compute…

Shantae- Now that you mention it, we haven't seen Risky since we encountered her at the power plant.

Ash- Maybe she's too scared to come after us after Pikachu blew up that machine.

Misty- I see you still have a lot of hot air in your head, Ash. You and Shantae were almost caught in that explosion and it's the reason why we're looking for the Charge Stone…again…

Ash- I still beat her! Hell, I even kicked her to the ground without my Poke'mon's help when Risky tried to swing her sword at me! I've been learning to be more independent since Link and I stopped Ganondorf from turning Hyrule into diamond.

Shantae- Risky's not the type to give up so easily. And she has pulled her share of fast trick in the past. Like when she was hunting for these four elemental spirit stones to upgrade Uncle Mimic's steam engine she stole from his workshop, she let me grab the last stone so she could ambush me and take all four stone off of me. She even led me to where the Twinkle Stone was hidden by disguising as a genie. And then there was the time Risky Boots was trying to reactivate this ancient lamp that could ensnare genie and control them, but needed three magic seals first. She kidnapped my uncle while I was retrieving the last seal so she could hold him for ransom.

Brock- I guess pirates are known for their dirty underhanded tactics.

Ash- Especially after what happened to poor Luigi in the first season. What Risky did to him was not pleasant.

Pikachu and Sparky at the same time- Pika Pi!

Pikachu and Sparky pointed at a small patch of sane in the middle of the bay like an island, but too small to really be called an island. There stood a large glowing rock with electricity sparking from it.

(Later at the shrine of Tapu Koko)

Ash and Misty arrived by riding Charizard, Brock and Richie were riding Richie's Charizard, Zippo, and Shantae was flying in her harpie form. Ash and the others got off of Charizard and Zippo after they landed. Harpie Shantae changed back to normal Shantae when she landed.

Ash- Thanks for the help, Charizard. Now return.

Richie- You too, Zippo.

Charizard and Zippo at the same time- (Roar)

Ash and Richie returned Charizard and Zippo to their poke'balls.

Shantae- You know, I've actually just noticed you're the only Poke'mon Trainer I've seen who doesn't call their Poke'mon what Poke'mon they are.

Ash- It's called giving a Poke'mon a nickname. Trainers have the option to give any Poke'mon they catch a nickname. I'll admit, you don't see it very often, but I have met other trainers, aside from Richie, who've given their Poke'mon nicknames. But it is cool that you got Zippo to evolve into Charizard, Richie! Maybe when we're done with this Charge Stone mess, we can have a Poke'mon battle like we did in the Kanto League?

Shantae- Ash, how can you think of a Poke'mon battle at a time like this?!

Ash- I can't help it. Poke'mon battling is in my blood.

Richie- Maybe some other time. I'm pretty sure my boss is gonna want me to get back to work. But yes, Shantae, I like to nickname my Poke'mon. Not just Sparky and Zippo, but all of my Poke'mon. My Butterfree, Happy. My Tyranitar, Cruz. My Fearow, Sky. My Swellow, Rose. And my Espeon, Jewel. Just to name a few.

Rotom'dex- I see the wreckage to the shrine during yours and Sonic's fight against Doctor Eggman still haven't been fixed. That hole in the wall is still there.

Rotom'dex pointed to a large hole in the wall of the shrine.

Brock- Ash, why is there a large hole blown in one of the sacred island guardian shrines?!

Ash- That wasn't me. That was Team Rocket. While Sonic and I were dealing with Eggman who was holding Lillie ransom for a rare machine part, those three busted in with explosives to try and steal both Pikachu and the rare machine part.

Shantae- I'm more curious as to why they'd put a sacred shrine in a hard to reach area with a rickety bridge being the only way to get to it without flying?

Ash- Your guess is as good as mine. I never even asked.

Pikachu and Sparky found the Charge Stone hiding behind the shrine.

Rotom'dex- This makes 4/5. Only one more Charge Stone to find and no villainous encounters yet. The must be a good sign!

Shantae- I wouldn't let my guard down until after we've returned the Charge Stone to where they belong.

Richie- Right. The last Charge Stone is at Ten Carat Hill where I was doing my work before the explosion happened.

Shantae- Wait, why didn't you tell us that? We could've gotten that one first.

Richie- It went through the surface of the hill and landed in the hidden field inside Ten Carat Hill's hollow cavern systems. I was doing my work on the surface at the top. In fact, that Charge Stone almost hit me.

Suddenly, Pikachu heard a noise coming from behind him. Pikachu turned around and for a brief moment, Pikachu thought he saw a mysterious figure in a black cloak watching Ash and Shantae from behind a corner of what was left of the shrine. But as soon as the mysterious figure realized Pikachu noticed him, the mysterious figure in the black cloak moved further back behind the shrine and out of Pikachu's sight. Pikachu rushed to the other side of the shrine, but the mysterious figure was nowhere to be seen.

Pikachu- Pika…?

Pikachu felt a paw touch him from behind. Pikachu jumped and quickly turn around. However, it was just Sparky standing behind him.

Sparky- Pikachu?

Pikachu- Pika pikachu pika!

Sparky- Pika?

Pikachu- Pi! Chu chu pikachu pika.

Ash- Hey Pikachu, Sparky, where'd you go? We're heading for Ten Carat Hill and we need you here now!

After hearing Ash say that, Pikachu and Sparky rushed back towards Ash and the others. But Pikachu still had a strange feeling about that cloaked stranger he thought he saw move behind the shrine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Shocking Surprise**

(The caves in Ten Carat Hill)

Ash, Shantae, Brock, Misty, Rotom'dex, and Richie were following Ash's Lycanroc through the caves. At the same time, Richie has his Tyranitar, Cruz, out to help smash any giant rocks that got in their way with rock smash.

Misty- Remind me, why are we letting your duck form Lycanroc lead the way instead of Pikachu and Sparky like we've been doing with the other Charge Stones?

Ash- Lycanroc was born here and knows where the meadow in the hollow caverns is in this cave system. In fact, Professor Kukui and I wouldn't have found it if we hadn't followed Lycanroc back when it was a Rockruff. And obviously, I don't remember where it that hidden path was. I was hoping Lycanroc would remember.

Rotom'dex- I remember. When Rockruff went to that gathering of while Poke'mon to try and master the skills of using rock throw before you caught Rockruff and raise it into your dusk form Lycanroc.

Lycanroc lead them to a wall that looked like there was a small tunnel underneath, but a large rock was in the way.

Richie- Cruz, rock smash!

Cruz- (Roar)

Cruz shattered the rock and revealed the small tunnel.

Richie- Nice work, Cruz. Return for now.

After Richie returned Cruz to it's poke'ball, Ash did the same with Lycanroc.

Ash- Ladies first.

Shantae (in a sarcastic tone)- You're such a charmer, Ash.

Misty- Tell me about it.

Shortly after Ash, Shantae, and the others crawled through the opening, a figure was lurking close behind. However, this one had a more feminine appearance than the figure in the black cloak Pikachu thought he saw back at Tapu Koko's shrine.

(Inside the hallow caverns)

Ash, Shantae, Brock, Misty, Richie, and Rotom'dex crawled out of that small path and saw a small meadow hidden within the caverns of Ten Carat Hill.

Brock- Wow! Who knew such a beautiful meadow existed inside Ten Carat Hill with such little sunlight?

Ash- The only reason I know of it is because Professor Kukui and I followed Lycanroc when it was still a Rockruff to this location.

Suddenly, a group of wild Poke'mon stampeded right past them as if they were running from something.

Rotom'dex- I wonder what's gotten them so spooked?

Shantae- I don't know….maybe THAT!

Everyone turns to look towards where Shantae was pointing and saw there was a large glowing stone with electricity sparking from it sitting on a high ledge not too far from where they were standing.

Ash- The final Charge Stone. That was easy!

Shantae- But I still insist we don't let our guard down. You never know when someone's gonna try and jump us.

Ash, Shantae, Richie, Misty, Brock, and Rotom'dex climbed up to the high ledge where the Charge Stone was located as fast as they could.

Richie- Let's get this in the cube with the other four.

Richie pulled out the strange storage cube and placed the final Charge Stone inside of it. However, as soon as Richie did, a grappling claw, similar to Link's clawshot, was shot from below and grabbed hold of the cube. Then the cube was pulled from Richie's hands and when they looked down, they saw Risky Boots using a grappling gun to reel in the storage cube with the Charge Stones inside of it from the area below them.

Shantae- Risky Boots!

Risky Boots- In the flesh. But I should express my gratitude to you and that Poke'mon Trainer for finding all the Charge Stones for me after the Poke'mon Trainer launched them across the island in that explosion.

Ash- Don't think for a second we're letting you leave with those Charge Stones, bitch!

Risky Boots- Of course not. I expect you retards to be the first victims of my new and improved Tinker Drainer.

Then this slightly different version of that machine Ash blew up earlier emerged from the ground. Risky Boots pushed a button on the storage cube and the Charge Stones were released from the cube and placed in Risky's machine as she jumped in the machine's controls.

Ash- That hunk of junk again? Pikachu and I totaled that hunk of junk last time. Pikachu, let's send Risky out of here with another 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Misty- Ash, if that think explodes again…

Before Misty could finish, Ash already activated the Z-Crystal and Pikachu launched the Z-Move. However, when the Tinker Drainer absorbed Pikachu's 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt, it didn't overload.

Risky Boots- You think I'm that stupid? After what happened last time, I upgraded the Tinker Drainer so it could handle even your Z-Move and not blow up like it did at the power plant. But if you want your little rat's electrical energy back…here you go…

The Tinker Drainer pointed its right arm at Ash and the others and fired a huge burst of electrical energy at them. Ash, Shantae, Misty, Brock, and Richie were barely able to dodge.

Ash- Shit! Pikachu's Z-Move won't do anything to that machine anymore and I've wasted my Z-Ring's power to use a Z-Move!

Rotom'dex- You forget, Ash, I can recharge your Z-Ring.

Rotom'dex recharged Ash's Z-Ring.

Ash- Thanks, Rotom. But I might have to save my next Z-Move for now since Pikachu's will just get absorbed like before. Let's see if your machine can stop Mega Evolution as well…Charizard!

Ash called Charizard out of his poke'ball and activated his Keystone.

Ash- Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Charizard transformed into Mega Charizard.

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Richie- Zippo, help out as well!

Richie called out his Charizard, Zippo, and activated his Keystone too. However, Zippo Mega Evolved into a Mega Charizard Y instead of a Mega Charizard X like Ash's Charizard did.

Mega Zippo- (ROAR)

Both Mega Charizard and Mega Zippo shot flamethrower at the Tinker Drainer. The Tinker Drainer blocked with its mechanical arms, but didn't absorb the two fire attacks.

Risky Boots- Shit! These Charge Stones can only absorb electrical energy!

Shantae- Hey, it's working. Since the Charge Stones are only useful in stopping electricity, we just need to use attacks that aren't electric!

Brock- Sounds good to us!

Then Brock and Misty called out their Steelix and Gyarados from their poke'balls and Mega Evolved them.

Mega Steelix- (ROAR)

Mega Gyarados- (ROAR)

Brock- Steelix, use stone edge!

Misty- And Gyarados, use twister!

The two Poke'mon attacks hit the Tinker Drainer and knocked it back a little bit.

Shantae- Simmer!

Shantae shot a stream of fire from her fingers and it struck the Tinker Drainer.

Risky Boots- I might not be able to use your attacks against you if you don't use electric attacks, but I can still use the electricity the Charge Stones already hold.

Then the Tinker Drainer took energy from the Charge Stones and fired a beam of electrical energy that knocked Mega Steelix and Mega Gyarados to the wall. The Tinker Drainer fired another electrical beam at Mega Charizard and Zippo. They managed to dodge and Mega Charizard used dragon claw on the Tinker Drainer's chest, but it didn't seem to do anything…or so it seemed.

Harpie Shantae- Hey Risky! Head's up!

Risky Boots looked up and saw Harpie Shantae flying above her before changing into Elephant Shantae to try and drop down above her. The Tinker Drainer caught Elephant Shantae and threw her at Ash and Richie. Luckily, Elephant Shantae changed back into her normal form before crashing into them and knocking them to the ground. As they were getting back up, Richie noticed something.

Richie- Hey, is that an opening in that machine's chest?

Ash and Shantae looked and saw a small tare in its metal frame on its chest.

Shantae- When your Mega Charizard struck its chest, it must've opened part of its frame.

Ash- But that hole is too small for us to get inside.

Shantae- Maybe too big for us, but what about Pikachu and Sparky?

Pikachu and Sparky at the same time- Pika…?

Richie- Might work.

Ash- Brock, Misty, can you hold Risky Boots for a moment?

Misty- Sure thing, Ash. Gyarados, hydro pump!

Mega Gyarados shot a large stream of water and Risky Boots countered with a beam of electrical energy. However, Mega Steelix used dig to tunnel underneath the Tinker Drainer and attack it from below.

Brock- Now Steelix, use bind!

Mega Steelix- (ROAR)

Mega Steelix wrapped its body around the Tinker Drainer, immobilizing it.

Misty- Gyarados, use constrict!

Mega Gyarados- (ROAR)

Mega Gyarados wrapped its body around the Tinker Drainer too. But Ricky Boots was eventually able to shake Mega Steelix and Mega Gyarados off of the Tinker Drainer. The Tinker Drainer was about to aim for Brock and Misty instead of their Poke'mon with an electrical beam, but something she really wasn't expecting suddenly happened.

Pikachu's voice- Pika…**CHUUUUUU!**

The entire Tinker Drainer was shocked with electricity, including Ricky Boots.

Risky Boots- What the **** just…

Sparky's voice- Pika…**CHUUUUUU!**

The Tinker Drainer was shocked again. Risky Boots looked at where Ash, Shantae, and Richie were standing and Mega Charizard and Mega Zippo holding Snake Shantae's ends like a slingshot.

Risky Boots- What the **** did you do?!

Ash- We sling shot Pikachu and Sparky into an opening on your machine's chest!

Snake Shantae changed back into regular Shantae.

Shantae- Let's see if your upgrades can handle electric attacks from within!

Pikachu and Sparky at the same time- Pika…**CHUUUUUUUUUUU!**

A huge burst of electricity was fried the systems and made the Tinker Drainer stop working.

Risky Boots- No! The systems have been completely destroyed! The controls won't respond anymore!

Pikachu and Sparky jumped out of the hole in the Tinker Drainer's chest.

Ash- Let's end this! Pikachu!

Richie- Sparky!

Ash and Richie began moving their arms in a specific pattern, but in unaccent.

Ash and Richie at the same time- Electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Pikachu and Sparky at the same time- Pika…**CHUUUUUUUUUU!**

Both of those Z-Moves destroyed the Tinker Drainer, but it also launched Risky Boots to the opening on the ceiling of the hollow cavers with the storage cube holding the Charge Stones.

Shantae- Risky's getting away!

Ash- Not if we have anything to say about it! Let's get out of the caverns and we'll cut her off!

(At the top of Ten Carat Hill)

Risky Boots crawled out of a small opening at the top of the mountain, but her body was badly wounded.

Risky Boots- This ain't over! I still have the Charge Stones. Once I get my wounds treated, I'll make sure my next Tinker Drainer won't have any of those previous flaws. But before she could get very far, a giant claw grabbed Risky Boots from behind and made her drop the storage cube containing the Charge Stones. When Risky Boots looked behind her, she saw a very large Poke'mon with massive wings taking hold of her from behind. In fact, this Poke'mon was much larger than Ash's Charizard.

Mysterious legendary Poke'mon- You have something that doesn't belong to you.

While Risky Boots was struggling to get out of that mysterious legendary Poke'mon's claw, a mysterious figure in a black cloak picked up the storage cube and walked up to Risky Boots.

Mysterious figure- Don't worry. In a moment…you won't remember any of this…

The last thing Risky Boots remembered before passing out was the mysterious figure snapping his fingers and blinding her with a flash of white light.

(At the entrance to the caverns in Ten Carat Hill)

Pikachu and Sparky exited the caves before Ash and the others did. But as soon as Pikachu and Sparky got outside, the storage cube containing the Charge Stones was dropped at Pikachu's feet. Pikachu and Sparky looked up and saw a large Poke'mon flying a few feet above them.

Mysterious legendary Poke'mon- Here. Give this to your master, little Pikachu.

Pikachu- Pika…?

Before Ash, Shantae, Richie, Brock, or Misty got outside, the mysterious legendary Poke'mon flew away before anyone else could notice him. As soon as they did get out of the caverns, Ash noticed the object Pikachu was holding.

Ash- Pikachu, is that the storage cube Risky took from Richie?

Pikachu- Pikachu…?

Ash took the cube from Pikachu.

Ash- I thought Risky Boots was holding on to it while she was escaping.

Richie- Uh…maybe she dropped it while making her escape in her injured state.

Shantae- Let's just get these stones back to where they belong before that island in Sequin Land sinks to the bottom of the ocean.

(Somewhere in the ocean on Risky's ship)

Risky Boots was slowly waking up in her quarters on her ship only to see two Tinkerbats standing next to her bed.

Tinkerbat- Captain Risky Boots, what happened earlier? We found you lying on a plank of wood floating in the ocean near Melemele Island.

Risky Boots- I…I can't remember…why are we in the Poke'mon Trainer's territory?

Other Tinkerbat- You wanted to drain energy for your new weapon using the Charge Stones.

Risky Boots- Charge Stones…what are those…ow! Why does my head ache so bad and why do I feel like I've been electrocuted a hundred times…?

(In the cave where the Charge Stones were originally)

Shantae used the storage cubes to place the Charge Stones back where they belong in the walls of the cave. Ash and Richie was moving their arms to activate the to perform a Z-Move.

Ash- Pikachu!

Richie- Sparky!

Ash and Richie at the same time- 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Pikachu and Sparky at the same time- Pika…**CHUUUUU!**

The two Z-Moves charged up the Charge Stones after all the energy Risky Boots drained out of them before.

Shantae- That should do it. Now the energy from these Charge Stones should keep this island from sinking.

Ash- Just as long as no one else tries to take them.

Richie- Can I have that cube back. It actually belongs to my boss and I can't afford to lose it.

Shantae hands the storage cube back to Richie.

Ash, Shantae, and Richie climbed up a rope leading out of the underground cave and being held by Brock and Misty. After they climbed the rope and got out of the underground cave, Shantae walked up to Richie.

Shantae- Say Richie, I still have a feeling there is something you haven't told us.

Ash- Shantae, after all we've just been through, you still think Richie is hiding something from us?

Richie- I guess there was one thing about my work I haven't told you. There was another person who helped that group I believe might've been the original team. His name was Kyrin and he was said to have been Tabuu's twin brother. And before you freak out, Kyrin was actually the good brother of the two. They said that the man from the Mushroom Kingdom was actually best friends with Kyrin, but I haven't learned much about Kyrin from the jobs my boss has sent me on. Speaking of which, I should probably get back to work before I fall too far behind.

Richie called out Zippo and got on his back.

Richie- I'll catch you later, Ash. Zippo, fly!

Zippo- (Roar)

Richie and Sparky flew away on Zippo's back.

Ash- Well, I guess me, Misty, and Brock should be getting back to Melemele Island.

Shantae- And I should be getting back to Scuttle Town. I could use a soak in the bathhouse after all we've been through.

Brock- I still wonder who Richie's boss might be.

Misty- Well, Richie did say he might want to talk to Mario. So, maybe he will.

Shantae- With resources like that storage cube, he might be able to give us a hand on Tabuu if he ever does contact us.

The End

Epilogue-

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Tabuu was standing in front of two of his followers, the Quinking in the form of Ty and Marx. Tabuu pulls out a picture of a cute looking robot girl with long pink hair and shows it to Marx and the Quinking.

Tabuu- You see this little girl.

Quinking (in the voice of Ty)- Yes, but who is she, Master Tabuu?

Tabuu- Her name is Susie. You see, there recently discovered that someone I thought I killed is still alive. And believe me…I want him dead even more than the Mario's! I have reason to believe this robot girl has a connection with him. She was spotted hiding in the background of the Mushroom Kingdom during the Rabbid invasion incident. Now, she's off to Dyntos' workshop to pick up a package that someone ordered from the God of the Forge. Find her…and bring her to me…ALIVE!

Marx- Alive?

Tabuu- If she truly does know where he is…I can't risk of her dying until she's told me where…(monstrous tone with glowing red eyes) **HE**…(in his normal voice) is hiding. Now go and do not fail me…or else!

Marx and the Quinking (in Ty's voice) at the same time- Yes, Master Tabuu!

After Marx and the Quinking left the room, Tabuu turns to look at a TV screen with the image of a mysterious figure in a black cloak on it.

Tabuu- I know you're still out there, Kyrin! I'm still surprised you survived after what I did to you all those years ago. But believe me, once my men bring me your little piggy…(monstrous tone with glowing red eyes)…I'm gonna make her squeal!


End file.
